Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc hemiation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, corpectomy, discectomy, laminedomy and implantable prosthetics. In procedures, such as, for example, corpectomy and discectomy, fusion and fixation treatments may be performed that employ implants to restore the mechanical support function of vertebrae. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.